


That wandering weirdo

by Luna_sharp618



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Death, Mild Language, Other, Slavery, Violence, alien massacre, lots of sad times, yeah I put wander through some sad things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_sharp618/pseuds/Luna_sharp618
Summary: This is my own interpretation of wanders beginning in life. 
His whole planet (Quexplex) has been inslaved by space pirates and used to mine their planet for the rare substance of xtrancium. Wanders name/number is Q742 andhis species are the durable and energetic Quexplexis. We start with him living on his planet and escaping out into the world to become the universal traveler that he is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first wander over yonder fic that I have written and my first story on this website. I hope you enjoy the story.

"Q742! Where are you going!?" A female Quexplexis yelped as an unmistakable orange blur rushed passed her. She was a light blue colour with sea blue eyes and long eye lashes.  
"It's Burt's birthday and I gotta wish him some happiness on a day like today!" Q742 yelled back in an excited tone and waved his arms in a frenzy.  
"Who's Burt!?" She questioned back at him. Q742 turned to face her but continued running, he was aimlessly dodging throw crowds of his fellow slave Quexplexis'.  
"The" he rammed straight into a hard body of muscle. "Guard" he said in a hushed tone as he stared up at the ugly, beaten face of space pirate. The guard was scowling down at the orange furball.  
"Oh! Howdy Bert!" Q742 cheerfully greeted the man with a friendly smile and joyful wave. The guard just snorted and crossed his arms.  
"Q742. Are you disrupting the workers again?" The gravilily voice of the pirate asked as he leaned closer to the orange Quexplexis.  
"Well ya see, I was on my way to-"  
"To get to his post and continue with his work, right Q742?" A female voice came up from behind him and finished his sentence. Suddenly Q742 felt two hands grasp him by the shoulder. He looked down to see the familiar light blue hands lightly gripping his shoulders.  
"Is that true, Q742?" The guard asked, looking him straight in the eye.  
"Well I was gunna do that but I needed to wish you a happy birthday first. So I rushed straight over here to find you" Q742 nodded to himself feeling very confident with his reason.  
"That was very thoughtful of you Q742" Bert said in a very slow and sarcastic tone.  
"Well, I think that everyone needs to have a happy birthday" the Quexplexis smiled.  
"You're right! How's about we go have a little party? Just you, me and couple other guards, huh?" The pirate had an evil and sly look on his face.  
"Wow! A party, I've never been to a party before" Q742 exclaimed, thinking of how amazing a party was.  
"C'mon then, let's go" Burt then grasped hold of Q742's shoulders and dragged him to an isolation chamber.  
"Q742!" The blue Quexplexis yelled out to her friend who was being dragged away.  
"I'll be back soon, Q697!" He yelled back in a chipper tone, his smile gleaming with excitement but sadly this was no party. 

Two hours later. 

Q742 was chucked to the ground before Q697's feet.  
"Hi" he smiled from the floor. His black eye was two big not to notice. It's prominent shades of black and blue stood out from his vibrant orange colouration.  
"Hopefully this will help you remember to keep to your station" Burt growled down at the orange quexplexes before leaving.

"Q742! What did they do this time?" The light blue female asked in a panicked tone as she knelt to inspect his face even more. His eye was swollen shut, he had a split lip that was still pulsing with pain and he still had fresh marks of the chains around his wrists and ankles.  
"Aww. It's nothing, Q697. I'm fine" he waved her off as he stood up and wiped the dirt from his fur.  
"NOTHING! You call this nothing!?" She shrieked and pointed at his eye.  
"Well sure, I think I'm starting to get through to them cause remember last time I was in there all day and had some bruised ribs, but this time I was only in there for a couple hours and the worst of it is a black eye" he proudly nodded to himself, as if this was a perfectly normal thing to be proud of.  
"You are never gunna give that stupid 'an enemy is just a friend you haven't made yet' malarkey up are you?" Q697 groaned and stood up to be face to face with this crazy Quexplexis.  
"I won't give up on anything and the route to solving any problem is positivity" he gave a joyous smile but then winced in pain as it stretched his split lip open even more. 

Q697 just sighed at his persistent stubbornness and smiled lightly.  
"You know, if it wouldn't get me killed I would have kicked your flab-drassin' behind into the meltin' pit" she joked and tried to dust off his fur.  
"Now, Q697 I know you don't mean that, cause if ya did that you wouldn't have a buddy like me around to lift your spirits" he tried to smile but his lip hurt too much. The blue female just rolled her eyes and shoved a dehydrated vitamin cube into his hands.  
"Eat up quick before we get taken to our bunks" she said in a hushed tone, looking over her shoulder as she began to hear the zombie-like groans of their fellow slaves being herded from their workstations to their bunks. Q742 looked down at the dry cube that was pushed into his hands. It had a putrid odour and was already beginning to crumble in his fuzzy hands. He gave a greatfull smile to his friend before breaking it into smaller pieces and cautiously snacking on the smaller chunks of his bland meal.  
"Colony T! To bunks!" a deep, raspy voice bellowed in the near distance behind them. Q697 gently nudged the orange Quexplexis to move to get him to his bunk before he caused anymore trouble for himself. 

\------

Q742 was lying quietly in his bunk. Well it wasn't really a bunk, more like a horizontal Quexplexis sized hole in a cliff face. He was lying on his stomach and propping his head up with his hands. He was staring out into the night sky, he was thinking what it was like out there. What was it like to travel? To help anyone in need with no bad consequences. To see all of the wonders the universe had to offer. Oh it would be amazing but he can't do those things. He was stuck and had to obey his commanders. 

 

"Q742.....you up?" A female voice whispered from the bottom bunk.  
"Yeah" he whispered back and looked over the edge of his bed to see Q697 staring up at him.  
"What you thinking about?" She asked back in a hushed whisper. He adjusted himself back on his bed and looked up at the very close rock ceiling.  
"What it must be like out there" he answered back with a slight frown. He never said it but he hated it here. He hated the camp, the work, the gloominess, the harsh punishments if he stepped out of line and most of all he hated not being free. He slightly brushed a hand down his beaten face, wincing at the contact on his black eye.  
"Yeah, must be really something out there. I heard the guards talking about this big thing with the planets and someone gets a wish granted. That's something I would go see if I wasn't...well, you know" Q697 shrugged and tried to get comfy on the cold, stone surface being used as a bed.

 

Q742 laid in silence for a long time, thinking about what his friend had said. Then he realised, what he hated wasn't him not being free. What he really hated that everyone wasn't free. He glanced out from his bunk up into the night sky and he watched in awe as he saw a star shoot across the midnight sky. At that moment he made a wish. A wish that he would that he would set his heart into fulfilling even if it killed him. He wished for everyone to be free.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was blazing down on the small planet. All of the workers were busy at work, digging into rock with a slow rhythm. They were all sweaty, dehydrated and exhausted. The heat was going to kill them if they didn't stop working but if they stopped they would surely be killed by their commanders. The clashing of metal pick-axes against the tough Quex Rock was all that could be heard over the exhausted moans of the Quexplexis' and the shoutings of the officers to dispose of the weaker slaves that had collapsed in the heat. 

Q742 and Q697 were standing side by side, trying to keep a good pace going even though the sever heat was draining their energy as the minutes past. Soon they both couldn't take anymore. They stopped to rest their aching limbs and try to get some air into their lungs. Q742 looked up to see the officers dragging another Quexplexis away because she had collapsed due to sun stroke. He had the strong urge to go over and help carry her but before he could take a single step he was stopped.  
"Don't" was all Q697 said. She sounded tired and her throat was sore from dehydration. He looked at her to see her eyelids were droopy, a frown had formed on her face and her fur had gone slightly grey. This happened when a Quexplexis was feeling very depressed. Everyone's fur had gone that colour except Q742. He refused to let his sadness drag him down, so that's why he alway chose to see the positive in every thing.  
"Well, at least the on another planet they're enjoying the sunshine" he said with a smile and looked up at the blue sky.  
"I guess" Q697 shrugged and gave out a long exhale.  
"You two! Back to work!" An officer in the near distance shouted out from behind them. At the reminder of where they were they both hurried to get back to working. 

Another gruelling hour of backbreaking labour past. The sun was still high in the sky, they had been working for six hours with few water breaks. Q742 and Q697 were weakly trying to keep their pace of work moving smoothly but they were both too drained to continue. Q697 sat on the floor and closed her eyes. Her limbs were aching and her blistered hands were pulsing with the pain. Q742 looked down at her with his one good eye, the other was still swollen shut. He looked at her glum face and frowned. He needed to lift her spirits soon but how? There was nothing he could do to help unless he.....sang! Singing a song always lifted Q697 sorrow. He listened to the smooth and steady beat of the clinking of pickaxes and tapped his foot.  
"Ohh! When your feelin' blue and the Suns heat gotcha down! Just sing a little song to turn your life around!" he began to sing, trying to rhythm his words but keep in time to the beat. Q697 looked up at him with a puzzled expression, then it turned into a mortified frown. He was singing. He was going to get in trouble. Lots and lots of trouble. His black eye hadn't even began to heel and he was getting himself into trouble again. Did he never learn?  
"Q742. Knock it off. Your gunna get in trouble!" She exclaimed in a hushed whisper. He just smiled at her and began his next verse.  
"Ohh! When your always moping and nearly done with hopin'. Just listen to your buddy, he'll stop ya feeling...cruddy" Q697 rolled her eyes at his estranged lyrics.  
He put down his pickaxe and began to do a little dance, swinging his arms and legs in different directions.  
"Aaand when your feelin' tired but you got a fear of being fired! And by fired i mean being shot at by our commanding officers! Just join in on this song, cause when you sing nothing can go wrong!" He smiled and began to motion his arms in an attempt to encourage her to join him.  
"If I get up and dance will you stop?" She asked as she got up from the ground, dusted herself off and began to bob around to the beat of the pickaxes.  
"Just listen to this song and I'm hopin' you'll sing along...." He paused for a while with a goofy smile on his face. He lifted his eyebrows. Wait... He was insisting that she sang the next verse. He must be crazy. But yet he wasn't giving up. He was still dancing and that goofy expression was still on his face. She gave out a long sigh and began to make up lyrics in her head.  
"I'll sing if it will make you happy, just finish up this song! And please make it snappy!" She sang in a rather obnoxious tone but she had to admit it was taking her mind off of the unbearable heat.  
"Now dance! Like theres ants in yer pants!" He exclaimed in excitement before waving his arms and legs about in a crazy manner. Q697 rolled her eyes but began to join him, laughing the whole time. Coming up with new crazy dance moves.  
"Uhh....Cut a rug like the dancin' jue jue bug?" Asked a new voice. It was a brown male Quexplexis. He had stopped to join in on the small party they were having. Q742 looked over his shoulder to see a group of about five other Quexplexis' that had also gathered to join.  
"Do whatever to keep that smile, on your face for the longest while" Q742 smiled and began to prance around and encourage them to dance. He was pulling people into the little huddle and helped them move to the beat of the now nearly inaudible pickaxes. Soon the party of two had grown to about seven Quexplexis' that we're finally starting to have fun and forget their sorrows. Q742 loved that moment, looking around seeing all of their cheerful faces and knowing that he had helped cause that. He loved feeling like he had helped them feel jolly for that moment in time. To Q742 that was the best thing in the whole galaxy. It was at that moment he decided that he loved helping people. He began to spin around in pure joy, laughing as he did so.  
"And whatever you do don't stop, just keep happily dancing like..." He rammed head first into a familiar wall of muscle.  
"Oh grop" Q697 whispered under her breath and backed away a step. All of the Quexplexis' stopped dancing and froze on the spot. They all looked down at the orange slave that was now on the floor clutching his head, he obviously hit the guard a little too hard. Q742 didn't even get a chance to look up to see what he had hit before he felt two clawed hands gripping his arms and was being dragged away. Q697 didn't even yell out for him, she knew this would be the last chance he got and he blew it trying to make her happy. A stray tear dribbled down her face as she watched her still dazed friend being dragged off to an isolation chamber. What waits inside for him, only grop knows. 

The inside of the isolation chamber was cold and silent. He had little time to look around before he roughly thrown to the ground. He cried in pain as his head smacked against the stone floor with an echoing clap. Q742 laid there for a while trying to figure out where he was and what happened between the gap of him dancing then ending up here. He groaned as he tried to sit up, clutching his pounding head with one hand and using the other to help prop him upright. Then he felt a familiar hand grasp his wrists, that's when his stomach churned. He knew where he was and what was happening because it had happened to him all too much. He then felt the iron chains clamp around his wrists and ankles, he was in isolation again. He was going to be punished again. For grop knows how long and what forms of discipline he was going to endure. He was then yanked from the ground by his chains and marched to a nearby wall. He was then chained up to an iron link on the grey stone wall. The link was high on the wall causing his hands to stretch above his head and enabled him to sit down. Q742 finally tried to look up, ignoring his pounding headache. He looked straight into the eyes of Burt. The guard he thought he was breaking through to had brought him here. Q742 just let his head flop back down again in defeat. A low chuckle came from a few other pirates in the cell. That's when Q742 felt a clenched fist connect with his cheek at an alarming speed. He would have flown across the room if it weren't for the chains keeping him in place.  
He whimpered in pain and clenched his eyes shut. He hated this place. He hated the punishments. He hated this cell. He hated these chains. He hated not being free. He hated that all his friends weren't free. He hated the thought of them probably being forced to get back working in the unbearable heat. 

He waited in hellish silence for a second hit to his face. Or a merciless kick to the ribs. But it never came. He daringly opened his good eye to see an empty cell. He was alone. That was unusual. The guards would always make it their priority to beat him up, sometimes to the point of him nearly falling unconscious. He lifted his head to peer around the eerily quiet room to ensure he was alone. Q742 then let out a shaky sigh before a few stray tears dribbled down his face. His head pulsed with agony, his heart saturated with dread and his spirit shattered. The orange Quexplexis closed his eyes and hung his head in defeat. He let out a few more shaky sobs as he thought about how his efforts to show the men the path of positivity had failed him


	3. Chapter 3

He dangled from his chains, against the stone wall in his eerily quite cell for what seemed like days. This was the longest he had ever been in isolation. His stomach groaned and began to gnaw at his stomach walls. His muscles were screaming at the pain of being suspended from the iron link and a huge bruise to his cheek had already welled up to the size of the guards fist. He desperately needed to pee. His bladder was near to bursting and it didn't feel like it was going to pass. He tried his best to cross his legs. Get his mind off of it my humming a tune or thinking of what Q697 was doing. Probably slaving away in the unbearable heat, wondering where her best bud was. She probably thought he was dead by now. Ugh, this wasn't helping at all. It was just making him even glummer, that was until his bladder pulsed again reminding him of his current dilemma. 

He didn't want to pee himself, that would just make things worse. His fur would become drenched in urine. He would stink and it would be even more uncomfortable. He curled his toes and clenched his fists. This was terrible. His bladder pulsed again, this time it felt almost painful. He couldn't stand this much longer and did what he had to do. He listened out for anyone, he didn't want it to be anymore embarrassing than it already was. When he was confident he was alone, Q742 finally realised his bladder. It was so embarrassing yet satisfying, his fur was already feeling sticky from the urine running down his leg and onto the stone floor beneath him. He gave a small sigh of relief when it was finally over but soon guilt and shame crowed his mind. 

That was disgusting, he literally just pissed himself. His orange fur was already starting to reek of urine and becoming sticky. Q742 shuffled in discomfort as his wet fur began to chafe his skin. 

Hours passed. His stomach was still groaning to be fed and his fur was beginning to rub him raw. Q742 just wanted to scream out for freedom, plead how sorry he was but he controlled himself. He wasn't sorry for what he did. What did he do? They had shattered his pride, dehumanised him and tired to break his spirit for what? Having a little fun?

Q742 shifted in his shackles, groaning in pain. He heard the distant clack of shoes against the stone floor grow ever louder as they drew nearer to his cell. The small orange slave perked his head up to see whoever it was dawning closer to his cell. It was Burt. 

Q742 slumped back against the wall and gave a small sigh. Burt entered the room quietly, almost too quietly, as if he wasn't supposed to be in there. The tall, intimidating guard leaned over Q742's broken body.   
"Psst..." He whispered "you okay?"   
Q742 was astonished to here this space pirate, the guy that literally chained him up against this wall and left him in there to suffer just asked him if he was okay. The orange slave looked up at him with a huge smile, positivity did work.   
"Nevermind about me, let's talk about you. Are you okay?" He asked with a smile and tried his best to face him, even though his neck's muscles screamed in protest.   
"I...uh.. I appreciate you remembering my birthday yesterday. You were the only person to remember" he mumbled and looked at a wall. Q742 nearly giggled with glee, he couldn't wait to tell Q697 what he had accomplished.   
"It was no problem at all, Burt" he smiled and kicked his feet with joy but soon stopped when his drenched fur rub against his sore skin. He slightly hissed through his teeth with the pain, hoping Burt didn't notice his urine stained legs or the putrid smell that was emanating from him.  
"I've actually come to let you out, but you can't tell anyone about this, okay. They'll kill us both if they think I've gone soft" he warned with a harsh tone. Q742 nodded in agreement but was a little upset he couldn't tell anyone. He wanted them to know if he could entice one guard over the path of positivity then there is just hope for freedom.   
"Uhh... COME ON YOU FLABDRASSIN' WASTE OF MATTER!" Yelled Burt "sorry, I don't mean that" he then whispered to the Quexplexis next to him. Q742 just smiled and patiently waited for his cuffs to be removed. Burt then unlocked his chains and let him gently bring his arms back down to rest. He let out a satisfied sigh of relief when he finally got to relax his muscles but his skin was still damp and rubbed raw. Burt may had turned to the path of positivity but he still had to keep a reputation, he roughly grabbed hold of the scruff on Q742's neck and pushed him forward. The orange slave gave a little whimper as his legs moved and rubbed his skin together but he continued to hobble down the corridor, escorted by Burt. He gave out choked breaths and small whimpers through the pain and dreaded being seen like this by the other Quexplexis'. 

He and Burt soon came to the door, the pirate then grasped him by the scruff once again and dragged him through the door, out into the scorching Quexian atmosphere. He squinted as the sun blazed down apon him. He was given little time to adjust to the outside before he was being dragged over to his old work station. He averted his eye from his fellow slaves as they stopped their labour and watched him being effortlessly being pulled down the worn away path. 

The next thing Q742 knew he was once again being thrown on to the floor, his orange fur once again being lightly dusted by the red Quexian soil. There was an eerie silence before Q742 heard Burt walking away. He didn't want to look up, he didn't want to see the expression on Q697's face. He just closed his eyes, took a deep breath and accepted this was something he had to do. Slowly the beaten Quexplexis got up from the red dusty ground, averting his eyes from everyone else and staring at the ground. 

He was about to look up with a sheepish grin and apologise for being so stupid but he was pulled into a hug by his blue friend. Q967's eyes were clamped shut as she tried her best not to cry but she was so relived to see him alive. She thought for sure he would be dead. Q697 held him close never wanting to let him go ever again. Q742 smiled softly at her and stroked her back.   
"I thought I'd lost you" she whispered through her choked sobs.   
"Heh, it's just like you said. I'm harder to get rid of than a bad smell" he joked and let go of her. She slowly released herself from his small body.   
"Speaking of bad smells, you reek" Q697 said as sniffed the air "like..pee, oh tell me you didn't" she asked with pleading eyes. Q742 let out a small sigh and looked at the ground. Q697 screwed up her face in anger. How could they leave him like this? She was so mad that she didn't even think before grabbing onto his arm and marching him to the bathing pools. 

"Q697! Where are we going?" Q742 asked, a hint of pain in his voice as he was forced to walk at a vigorous pace. She didn't respond and just increased her grip on his arm as she continued to drag him away without getting noticed. 

The bathing pools were steaming with the suns heat. The steam made the water almost impossible to see. Q697 lead him to the waters edge and then released his arm.   
"Get in" she ordered and pointed toward the pool. He gave her an unsure glance before sighing and climbing in. 

The water was warm and felt heavenly against his sore legs. He gave a joyful sigh as he slowly sunk deeper in the water.   
"Feel better?" Q697 asked with a slight smile appearing on her face.   
"Mmhm" he hummed with a nod. This felt much better, they didn't usually get a bathe unless it was bath day but that only happened once every month.

A jue jue bug shuffled by, Q697 saw her opportunity and squashed it with her hand. It's exoskeleton crunching under the pressure and its juices splattering in her hand.   
"Hey! Why'd ya do that! He was mindin' his own business!" Q742 cried out, he hated it when other creatures suffered. It wasn't right. Why should one life form think it's superior enough to take away another life from a creature that isn't the same as them. Q697 didn't care though she just rubbed her hands together before massaging Q742's fur with the bug gunk. He was about to protest in disgust but she beat him to it.  
"Save it. Just let me wash you so we can get out of here without being caught" she snapped in a hushed tone. Q742 obeyed her and stayed quiet. 

A few minuets had passed and the silence was becoming unbearable, Q742 had to say something. He gave a long sigh and was about to speak but Q697 started just before him.   
"Why do you let them do this to you, why don't you learn and give up" she asked, a slight catch in her throat. Q742 had his back to her but he could tell tears were forming in her eyes.   
"Well...I just think, if I can help them then they wouldn't be so mean" he stated in a soft tone. Q697 gave in a sharp breath and swallowed hard.   
"Ya know who really needs help! Us! We need help! Q742 you spend so much time trying to help everyone, well why don't you really help! Save us!" She blurted out, tears dribbling down her face and sobs escaping her throat. Q742 stayed quiet and didn't retaliate. He wanted to turn and give her a hug but he knew Q697, she never showed raw emotions like this. When she did she would get angry if he comforted her. He just let her cry and sob until he knew it was okay to speak again. 

A while passed before her sobs ceased and Q742 decided to speak.   
"...I'm sorry" he whispered, a few tears had gathered in the corners of his eyes too. He hated this place as much as her and knew of everyone's desire to be free. He felt selfish as he realised the meaningfulness in her words for help. She gave out a long exhale and stopped washing his fur.   
"Me too" Was all she said and that was that. The moment was over and she would never want to talk about it again. 

The sun was going down now, everyone is going to be moved to their bunks soon.   
"Clean yourself down there quick and let's get outta here!" She ordered and averted her eyes as he lifted up his fur to clean his raw thighs. 

"Done" he stated before climbing out of the water that was now beginning to freeze as the sun disappeared behind the horizon.   
"Feel better?" She asked as he shook himself dry, trying to defend herself from the stray droplets of water spraying at her.   
"Yeah, thanks" he smiled. His fuzz had fluffed up and little sparks of electricity could be seen zapping through his fur.   
"COLONY T, TOO BUNKS!" A faint voice of a guard could be heard behind them, Q697's eyes flew wide open and she grasped at his arm once more. She got a slight electric shock from the contact but she didn't care. 

They slipped in amongst the crowd and went unnoticed by the guards, even when Q742's fur was still slightly standing on end. 

Q742 was lying in his bunk, eyes wide and petting over his wrists, feeling the sensitive place where his cuffs once were. He tilted his head and looked up at the sky, the countless stars danced in the night sky. He gave a long sigh and closed his eyes. The words 'Save us!' rang through his head. How could he help. He's just the goofy orange slave that gets beaten up a lot. He was nothing special. 

He didn't remember falling asleep but he certainly remembered being tugged from his bunk in the middle of the night. A hand clasping over his mouth, stopping his muffled cries for help. He remembered his eyes widening as he saw the familiar face of his best friend hovering over his.   
"Q742, it's me buddy" Q697 stated in a hushed whisper. It must have been near one in the morning, everyone was asleep.   
"What's going on?" He asked her in a lowered tone. She didn't respond and just grabbed his shoulders and dragged him away from the bunks. His legs were still rather sore but he was too tired to complain. 

They soon stopped at the port and hid behind a large rock. A large garbage ship was in port, ready to leave.  
"Q697 can you please explain what's going on?" He asked, his eyes drooping from exhaustion.   
"You are getting on that ship, getting off at the next planet it lands on and getting help" she stated whilst peering over the rock. The guard was alseep and the driver was walking over to the ships door.   
"What! That's crazy. You don't know what planet that ship is going to" he exclaimed in a whisper.   
"Yes I do, I've been planning this for two weeks, that ship goes to zentrat. That is where you can find someone to help save us" she smiled with wide eyes.  
"One last question, why me? Why don't you go? You seem to know what to do" he raised a brow. The ships engine could be heard beginning to splutter to life, time was running out.   
"Cause your stronger than me and you deserve to leave! You've spent your whole life in slavery. At least I got about 4000 years of freedom before these jerks took over" she explained in a panicked tone. They needed to leave, it's now or never.   
"Well thanks Q697, that's awful nice if you-"  
"Well it never hurts to help, right?" She spluttered before pulling him from behind the rock and ran toward the ship that was slowly beginning to rise from the ground. 

As they raced past the guard he began to stir from his sleep. Q697 noticed this and practically threw Q742 onto the back of the ship. He landed in a pile of waste food and what he hoped wasn't Quexplexis waste. He sat up and saw Q697 running from the giant guard.   
"Q697!......YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND!" He screamed from the ship as it began to leave the atmosphere. Q697 looked back to see her friend leave this hell hole. She paused and watched his descent.   
"I KNOW!.....YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND TOO!" She screamed back, she never knew if he heard it or not because a few moment later she was being pinned to the ground by the guard and a pistol being held up to her face. 

Q742 sat on the back of the ship, overjoyed with his mission and duty to save his planet. He didn't see what happened to his best friend, the last thing he remembered of her was hearing her scream that he was her best friend as she stood on the horizon.   
He gave out a huge exhale and began to realise were he was. He was on a ship. A ship in space. A ship that was traveling amongst the various stars he once wished upon in his bunk. He look in awe at the swirling patterns of passing milky ways and bold colours of planets that stood proudly against the inky blackness of space. He already knew he loved traveling the stars and couldn't wait until he could do it with Q697. All he has to do was stay on the ship until it landed on Zentrat, get help, free everyone, live happily ever after. He smiled at himself, this was going to easy.


	4. Chapter 4

The ship took a total of four days to get to Zentrat or at least it felt like four days, Q742 didn't have that best sense of time. He had been eating what edible substances he could find amongst the trash. The smell was a little overwhelming but it would all be worth it in the end. 

When the ship landed, he snuck off the back before he was noticed by the driver. Zentrat was warm but not as warm as Quexplex, the air was moister and the earth wasn't as dry. The dirt felt soft against his tough feet and the small breeze was a nice change. He soon spotted a town in the distance and walked for miles to get to it. 

The city was loud and busy. The noise was slightly too much for him and gave him a headache. The constant muttering and shoving was driving him slightly insane and no one seemed to take any notice of him. He continued to walk through the crowds looking for anyone that could help. He walked into a clearing, to find out it was in fact a road and was nearly hit by a car. He screamed and jumped out of the way in time.  
"Hey flabdrasser! Watch where your going!" The angry driver hollered at him before zooming off down the road. Q742 clutched his chest, trying to catch his breath. He had only been here five seconds and had nearly been killed already. He looked up and saw a man sitting at a cart that seemed to be baring food. The man seemed rather bored and somewhat approachable. Q742 got up, dusted himself off and marched up to the man. 

The man was rather fat, he had a squashed purple nose and a black moustache. Q742 strode up the the man with a smile.  
"Hello! My name is Q742 from planet Quexplex. I have been sent here-"  
"Babababab. You here to buy something or not?" The man interrupted, looking the orange alien up and down. Q742 was taken aback by the sudden question.  
"Well... no sir, I-"  
"We'll get outta here! I got a business to run, I ain't got time for chitchat" he stated before swatting Q742 away with his spatula. The orange Quexplexis stumbled backwards a bit before looking around for another person that could help him. He looked up and realised how big this place is. He began to doubt ever finding help. What if no one helps? What if he doesn't free everyone? What about Q697? He began to panic and needed a place to calm down. He dashed for a dark alleyway. That seemed quiet enough. 

He shoved through the crowd repeating 'excuse me' and 'sorry' quite a lot. The alleyway was damp, dark but quiet. He leaned against a wall and let a few stray tears dribble down his face. He was alone. On a completely new planet. No one to help, he didn't know what to do. 

'Never hurts to help right?' 

Q697's words echoed through his head. He will not let her hard work go down the drain. So he dried his tears with the back of his hand, faced out toward the crow of people an began to ask for help. Many people passed him by, some gave him a side ways glance. A few would throw him spare change. It's like they weren't listening to him. Just seeing, giving a little, then moving on thinking they have solved the problem. So he cried out again for help, every time a little louder than the last.  
"Please! Somebody help me! Hello? I need help rescuing my planet!" He screamed again, a few more coins were thrown in his face and was ignored yet again. 

As the day went on his throat grew soar from the constant pleading and the crowds grew thin. A total of two zebbles and fifty three zeebs had collected at his feet. He slumped down on the floor and gathered the coins up. The temperature was dropping rapidly, he shivered slightly as the wind blew straight through him. He clamped his eyes shut and hugged his legs close to him. 

He stayed in the mouth of the alley for about a week, His stomach growled in demand of a meal. His fur was muddied and wet from the thunder storm that had been raging all day. He was cold and tired, he shuddered as he gave out a few faint cries for help but his voice had grown hoarse from the consistent yelling for attention. 

He hung his head down in defeat as the last crowd of the day walked past and gave him no attention at all. Q742 slumped against the brick wall to his left and slid down it until he was sitting on the saturated ground. He hugged his knees in close to his chest and let out some large sobs. 

Tears dribbled down his cheeks as he wept. He was alone. He couldn't help. No one wanted to help. He was all alone in this big city. He felt so small and helpless. Why did Q697 think it was such a good idea for him to go? It was hopeless. He was hopeless. The tears were running down his face at a constant speed now, he didn't care to wipe them. His fur was already soaked through, what was a few more tears to his drenched fur. He sobbed until his throat grew sore from the big gulps of air.  
"You're such a screw up" he whispered to himself. "You've let everyone down. You can't even help yourself let alone everyone else. You're just a hopeless, helpless cause that will never be remembered" he snivelled at himself in a sharp whisper. He accepted his harsh words and hugged himself tighter and laid down on the floor. He wiped at his tears with his arm, forced his eyes shut and tried to sleep. 

After a while he heard some faint foot steps approach him and he flung his eyes open wide. Two alien teenagers stood before him, he suddenly felt even smaller than before.  
"Well, well, well...what have we here?" The taller teen asked. He had pointed ears and his clothes where slightly torn at the collar and sleeves. Q742 didn't know if this was a fashion choice or the result of a fight.  
"Looks like we got fresh meat" The other teen sneered, this one was slightly broader and had one eye and teeth that stuck out from his maw. Q742 whimpered slightly and hugged himself tighter. The cyclops teen grasped Q742 by the scruff of his neck and hoisted him up.  
"Oh, looks like this little beggar got lucky" the taller teen stated as he collected the coins in the floor. The orange alien just froze in the Cyclopes grasp and didn't dare to move.  
"Hey jimmy, he kinda looks like a spoon!" The broad one chuckled and elbowed jimmy in the side.  
"Hahahah! He totally does!" The taller teen cackled. Q742 couldn't help the curiosity that over come him.  
"What's a spoon?" He asked innocently. The two teens stopped and looked at him.  
"Are you some kind of flabdrasin' idiot?" Jimmy asked down at him.  
"I bet that's why he's begging cause he's so stupid he can't get in school" the cyclops chuckled.  
"Yeah! Stupid fuzzy spoon!" Jimmy laughed along with his friend. Q742 felt hurt and confused. This was just great, his life was spiralling out of control and now he had to deal with these two bullies that were going to do who knows what to him. His emotions began to simmer again. He thought of how useless he was and now apparently how stupid he was. His face screwed up as he tried to stop the tears from forming, he sniffed and whimpered but it didn't help. Fat tears formed in the corners of his eyes.  
"Aww, is the little baby gunna cry?" The taller teen sneered at the young alien before snickering to himself. 

"Hey what's going on over there!" A feminine voice called from across the street. The teens froze and looked to see a woman rushing over to the alley. The kids decided to make a run for it but first they threw Q742 to the wet ground. The gravel scraped at his hip and arms and mud splashed onto his fur. He groaned in pain as he sat up.  
"Are you alright?" A soft female voice asked him. Q742 coward away from the giant woman that was leaning down at him.  
"It's okay, I won't hurt you" she reassured and reached out for him. He flinched at the contact of her surprisingly warm hands against his fur.  
"It's okay, I'm here to help" she smiled and scoped him up in her arms. 

He felt safe in her presence and leaned against her warm chest.  
"That's it, let's get you home" she whispered and stroked his fur.  
"Home" he whispered under his breath and fell asleep against her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prepare to meet this mystery woman and to have your heart broken.

Q742 woke up slowly, peeping one eye open to the new surroundings. In surprise of the change of environment he flung his eyes open and sat up with a shock, slightly too fast. He clutched his head to help stop his light headedness. 

Once his head felt clear he began to take in the new surroundings. He was sitting a rather comfy bunk, it felt soft and warm. Nothing like the bunks at home.   
"Was wondering when you'd wake up" a soft feminine stated from across the room. Q742 looked up to where the voice came from to see a woman sitting in a chair knitting. She was a dark blue colour and wore a purple dress with a hood. She wore a red headress over her forehead that was laced with a fine black trim.   
"W-where am I?" The puzzled Quexplexis asked and slightly drew himself into his body. The woman hummed with a smile before responding.   
"In my sanctum, atop the mountain. The city is just below" she didn't even look away from her knitting as she spoke.   
"Who are you?" He asked, he couldn't remain scared of this woman. There was something about her that made him feel safe and warm.   
"My name is much too hard for you to pronounce I'm sure. Just call me Nanna" she smiled and continued with looping the yarn over her needles. "but the real question is who are you?, my child" she put down her needles and looked up at him. Her eyes were different colours. One was blue and the other was green. Q742 was a little stunned by her appearance but quickly looked past it and began to speak.   
"Oh.... my name is Q742, I m from the-"   
"I'm sorry my child but Q742 is not a name, it's a number" she interrupted.   
"Well it's my number" he replied, a hint of confidence in his tone.   
"Well you deserve a proper name, I shall call you....." as she sat there deciding, her eyes changed colours, from blue to brown to purple to red and back to blue.   
"auxilium vivificantem" she concluded. "Auxilium for short" Nanna added and picked up her needles.   
"What does that mean?" He asked, intrigued by this woman and her odd eyes.   
"You'll find out soon enough, don't you worry" she hummed and began to loop the yarn around the needles. Q742 or Auxilium as he was now named swirled the word around his tongue for a while. Perfecting the pronunciation until he liked the sound of his new name.  
"Auxilium...Auxilium...Auxi!...Auxilium, yeah I like the sound of that" he nodded to himself and began to look around the room again. 

This room was quite small, the walls were a very dull pink colour and there were many shelves that held many books. It smelt weird, like pine needles and flowers mushed up into one. He sniffed the air a couple time before directing his head to the source if the odour. Next to him, on a small cabinet was a bowl of dried out flowers and wood chippings.   
"Thats popery" she hummed from her chair, still looping her thread from one needle to the other.   
"Why did you bring me here?" Auxilium raised a brow and leaned closer to her. Watching carefully at what she was doing. What was she doing? Auxilium had never seen anything like this on Quexplex.   
"You are a very special little alien, Auxilium. I knew you needed help and I so I helped you. Now why don't you explain what help you need?" She said softly, putting down her knitting needles and facing toward him. 

Auxilium then remembered the reason for him being here in the first place, his promise to Q697 and his entire quest. He took in a deep breath before beginning his story.   
"Well, ya see my planet has been enslaved by these pirate guys for many years now and my whole species are slaves, me included. We work all day and all night but my best friend, Q697, set up this plan and helped me escape on a ship to get help from the city. Then everyone will be free and live happily ever after" the orange Quexplexis smiled after explaining himself. Nanna sat in her chair for a while, her eyes began to change colours and the smile began to fold into a frown. Her eyelids drooped and she looked at the floor. She gave a small sigh before standing up and sitting on the bedside.   
"I'm sorry my child, your quest will not be fullfilled" she stated in a solemn tone, not daring to look at him. Auxilium was confused, what was going to stop him from rescuing everyone.   
"I...I don't understand" he stated and edged away from her slightly.   
"My child, they are gone" she looked up at him, her eyes watering and changing colours. She had a look of complete devastation and heart break.   
"W-what do you mean?" He stuttered, he was becoming nervous with every word she spoke.   
"I see it....the massacre of your people" she whispered before tugging her headress from her head and revealing a third eye in the middle of her forehead. It displayed a horrible scene of brutal murder and slaughtering of many Quexplexis'. Auxilium took in a sharp breath, eyes wide with shock and tears brimming his eyes. He clutched his chest as he stared into the eyes gory vision. He didn't know how to feel; shocked, angry, guilty? He did what felt most natural and leapt into Nanna's arms, hugging her waist and burying his head into her chest. She blinked at the sudden contact and tried to regain her train of thought. The eye shut and she hugged him tight.   
"I'm sorry" she whispered softly in his ear, tears still running from her face.   
"I was too late" he whimpered into her chest and increased his grip around her.   
"It's okay, you'll get through this, I promise" Nanna stroked him on the back. Auxilium just whimpered in response and hugged her tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, sorry for that, hope you guys liked it. I'm not going to say what Auxilium vivificantem means but it is Latin if you really want to find out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for some gravity falls references.

They sat on the bed, hugging each other for a long time. Nothing but small whimpers and sniffles to suggest they were still crying. Nanna was the first to speak, stroking his fur the entire time.   
"I'm sorry, I'm not supposed to show visions like that. It was my fault....you weren't supposed to see that" she whispered and held him close.   
"Are they really all gone?" he whimpered in response, his grip on her loosening slightly as he looked her in the eyes. A clear path could be seen from where his tears had been running down his face. She nodded slowly and looked him straight in the eyes.   
".....Even Q697?" He whispered, a stray tear dribbling down his left cheek, fearing the answer.   
"Yes" she whispered softly and wiped his tear. "But.....their souls are free now, they can travel the universe from the other side" she smiled slightly as she stroked his fur.  
"I guess..." Auxilium looked away at the bed "...do you think they'd like it on the other side?" He asked, squeezing her hand slightly. He needed this reassurance desperately to help him mourn.  
"From what the great axolotl says, I think they will love it on the other side" she smiled and squeezed his hand back. Auxilium smiled and hugged her once again. This time it was a hug of gratitude rather than sorrow. 

After a few silent minutes Auxilium pulled away from the woman and sat down on the comfy bunk. He took in a deep breath and looked at his thumbs. Nanna watched in silence and let him grasp onto the concept for himself.   
"Nanna....how did you do that thing?" The small orange alien looked up at her. His eyes still puffy from the recent crying and emotions were still high. Auxilium did what he usually did with his feelings, let them settle down inside him and hide them through his happiness and helping others. She was a little taken back by the random and slightly off topic question. She knew people mourned in different ways and maybe denial or ignoring the problem was his way. Nanna decided to help him and answer the Quexplexis' question.   
"Well....i'm an oracle. I see the past, present and future... but I let my emotions grow to powerful and I get stuck in my visions. I shouldn't have shown you that brutal display. I'm sorry" she held her hand in the other and looked down. Nanna flinched slightly at the sudden hand on her shoulder. Auxilium was standing next to her, a slight smile on his face.   
"It's okay. Q697 would have wanted me to know, rather than try to keep on fulfilling that impossible task" he whispered and sat down again. The bed springs creaked slightly at the movement. Auxilium grasped at her hands, stroking them slightly with his thumbs.   
"You're so wise for someone so small, who old are you?"   
"537, I was the last one born on Quexplex and now I guess...the last Quexplexis" the last words were slightly murmured but Nanna understood him clearly. She looked down at him with kind eyes. He was so young to be alone in this universe, he had already been through so much. He needed a home and someone to love and cherish him. 

"Would you like some breakfast? You must be very hungry" she asked quietly and stoked the long tuft of fur that stuck out from his head. He nodded in response and allowed her to pick him up. She was so warm and soft. Her dress felt like silk and she smelt like fresh flowers. The woman smiled down that the child that was snuggling up against her. 

The kitchen was larger than the bedroom and brighter. A broad wooden table stood proudly in the centre of the room and surrounding it were four chairs. She placed Auxilium in a chair and told him to wait their until she'd finished cooking. 

The orange Quexplexis was swinging his legs back and forth, whiling away the time. He could see into another room from the kitchen. For what he could see it had an elongated chair that looked even more comfortable than the bunk he was just sleeping in, there was also a big window. Strange birds flew past it and gentle percussion sounds could be heard in the wind. He hummed contently along to the calming music. Nanna smiled from the stove as she listened to him, gently humming a tune at the table. She could already tell he was going to be her favourite alien tha she had and will ever encounter. 

She sat down opposite him and passed the plate over to him.   
"Where's the hydration cube?" He asked innocently up at her. She was a little taken back by his question.   
"Um...its eggs and toast" she answered and picked up a slice if the golden toasted bread.   
"I've never had this before" he stated and sniffed it a little. It did smell enticing and the presentation did make it look very appetising. He picked up a slice of toast and hesitantly took a bite. Wow, this was much better than any hydration cube. He took a few more large bites. Nanna smiled up at him, enjoying the fact that he liked the probably first ever real piece of food he had ever had.   
"Im glad you like it" she stated before continuing with her meal.   
Auxilium looked down at the glistening yellow yolk of the egg, that must taste even better than the toast, he thought and picked it up with his hands. Nanna was confused for a moment at his weird eating habit.   
"Don't you want to use the fork?" She asked and pointed toward the silver utensil beside his plate. Auxilium looked up at her, yolk covering his lips and fingers as he looked up at her. His mouth full of egg, looking confused. He swallowed hard and gave a sigh of satisfaction.   
"What's a fork?"   
"It's a tool you use to help you eat, like a spoon or knife, so you don't get all greasy when eating" she stated before leaning over the table and wiping his mouth clean with a rag. 

"Those bullies said I looked like a spoon" Auxilium told her after she pulled the rag away from his mouth.   
"Take no notice of them, I think you look adorable. They only did that cause they are looking for attention and want to feel loved. That's why you must always use positivity to deflate their anger" she smiled and turned to wiping his hands. He gave a toothy smile as he was about to explode with excitement.   
"You believe that too! Q697 said I was crazy for trying to nice the problems away but I proved her...." he feel silent and looked away from the woman. She frowned slightly, keeping silent and continued to wipe his yolk spilled hands. Auxilium pressed his lips into a fine line and tried not to think about it. A tear formed in his right eye and threatened to spill down his cheek. He clamped his eyes shut and refused to let his emotions show. Q697 wouldn't have wanted him to cry over her. She was tough like that, her feelings faded a long time ago but she still cared for Auxilium like a mother.   
"Crying over someone won't bring them back, that's what she would say..." he choked out with a whimper. Nanna loosened her grip on his hand but he clamped down on hers. He needed this contact and reassurance, he needed to feel loved and cared for. With her free hand, Nanna reached out and picked him up. He was incredibly light, she hoisted him into her arms and cuddled him close. Auxilium leaned into her body, listening to the oracle's hushed cooes of love and hope. Nanna stroked his fur, slowly bouncing him like a child, Her maternal instincts were very strong. 

Slowly his tears ceased and his breathing became even. The woman stopped bouncing him and sat him down on the table.   
"I'm sorry" Auxilium wiped his tear stained fur and snivelled. The woman smiled down at him and crouched to be eye level with the little alien.   
"Don't be sorry my child, be free to cry. It's not bad to be sad" she smiled and cupped his cheek with her hand.   
"Thanks Nanna" he smiled and leaned into the touch. The woman the leaned in and planted a small kiss in his forehead. This was going to be a long healing process, maybe Nanna could help him a little.


	7. Chapter 7

Moonlight was streaming through the blinds, illuminating Nanna's giant figure. Auxilium was held close to her chest, eyes half lidded as he yawned. It had been an emotional and tiring day, exchanging information about their lives. Turns out Nanna had always wanted a child but sadly oracles are not allowed children. The threat of a male oracle being born is too great, for male oracles use their power of knowledge for evil rather than peace. 

Auxilium shuffled a bit in her arms as she set him down on the bed. Nanna smiled down at him as he enjoyed the comfort of resting his head against a soft pillow and not the cold, uneven surface of a rock.   
She moved the tuft of fur out of his face, leaned down and planted a soft kiss on his forehead.   
"Good night, my little auxilium vivificantem" the woman whispered softly as she stood up. A slight smile crept on his face and sighed in content.   
"Good night Nanna" he purred and shuffled slightly under the covers.   
Nanna looked upon him one last time before exiting the room.   
"Good night Q697" came from behind her. Nanna stood still in the door way, listening out for any small whimpers, so she could go in and comfort him. 

There was silence. No whimpers. No snivels. No little hiccups for breath. He was sleeping peacefully, a warm smile on his face while he stayed in his untainted slumber. Nanna gave a small sigh of relief, he was beginning to accept it and let go. He was so brave for someone so broken. 

Auxilium awoke to the sunlight beaming onto his face. Nanna was sitting in the chair opposite the bed, knitting once again.   
"Good morning" she smiled up at him.   
"Good morning" he chirped happily, jumping from the bed with enthusiasm. "What are we doing today?" He asked, peering over the arm of the chair. She put down her needles and scooped him into her arms.   
"Well I was thinking about taking you to a very special place" she stroked his fluffy head and hugged him in close.   
"Really?! Where!?" His eyes widened with joy and he nearly leapt out of her arms.   
"You'll have to wait" Nanna smiled and carried him into the kitchen. 

A plate of freshly cooked toast was waiting for him. The smell was so appetising, it made his mouth pool with saliva. Nanna set him down in the chair and waited patiently beside him.   
"Eat up, we have a big day ahead"   
She ruffled the soft fuzz on the top of his head as he began to devour the meal. 

After Auxilium had finished off the breakfast that was lovingly prepare for him, Nanna picked him up and carried him into the centre of the room next door. The giant woman sat cross legged on the carpet, clutching Auxilium close to her chest.   
"Now I need you to close your eyes, clear your mind and hold on to me. It's very important you keep you mind blank, okay?" She stated as she sat up tall and taking in deep, soothing breaths. Auxilium didn't question her further, this seemed really important. The orange alien closed his eyes and thought completely about nothing. His grip on Nanna's arm stayed very strong and he leaned in to her chest slightly, to make sure he didn't let go. 

All of a sudden he felt weightless, the tips of his toes and fingers tingled and Nanna felt warmer than she had ever felt before. He wanted to open his eyes and see what was happening around him but Nanna said not to. He obeyed her orders and clamped his eyes shut.

The weird sensation lasted only for a couple seconds before he felt the tug of gravity against him once more and he heard the calm exhales of Nanna's breathing.   
"You can open your eyes now" her sweet, soft voice whispered against his head as she kissed him. Auxilium peeked one eye open and was amazed to see his surroundings had completely changed. They were no longer siting in Nanna's sanctum, they were in the middle of a meadow. The long tall grass swaying effortlessly in the gentle wind. The sweet odour of multiple flowers rode upon the coursing winds. The fresh air slightly burned his lungs as he took in a deep breath. This was by far the most beautiful place he had ever been to. Nanna smiled at his wistful expression of wonder and amazement as he took in the new environment.   
"This is fidelitar, a place of peace and serenity" she spoke confidently as she stood up allowing him to see over the grass. A proud, glistening river was just up ahead but something was strange about it. The more he looked at it the more he swore it looked like it was continuing off of the planet and into space.   
"That is the river of pacem, this planets gravity is shaped weirdly due to a star being born next to it at the time of its Big Bang. Therefore the centre of gravity is weaker on one side of the planet than the other. This causes the river to float off planet and into space" she explained, gently walking through the peaceful scene toward the river. Auxilium looked wide eyed at how the flowing water effortlessly descended into he heavens above, joining the stars. 

At the waters edge it was paved with smooth stones and rocks, of different sizes. Nanna gently placed Auxilium on the ground and kneeled down to be eye level with him.   
"Now you see that bush over there with all the flowers on... I want you to pick a flower that you think your friend would like" she smiled loving down at him, patting his shoulder for encouragement. He slowly nodded at her request and trotted over to the bush of multi coloured flowers. 

He stared at the bush for a long time, examining every flower to the tiniest detail. There were so many to choose from. There were orange ones, blue ones with red thorns, green polka dotted ones, pink ones with a yellow trim and even tiny black ones. He took his time deciding the perfect one for Q697, Nanna just waited patently beside him. She knew it was a decision he had to make.   
"That one" he pointed toward a small, semi-blossomed, light blue coloured flower that had purple thorns. Nanna silently agreed with him and ruffled his head tufts.   
"Now pick one for your planet" she ordered in a soft tone. Choosing this flower didn't take as long as the other. After a few minutes he decided on a flower that had a mixture of red and dark orange petals. 

Nanna carefully plucked the chosen flowers from the bush and handed them to the small alien.   
"Now this is the important part..." she whispered and lead him toward the waters edge. 

The water was so beautiful and untouched, the small sound of rocks hitting one another as they were moved by passing feet were the only things to be heard. Nanna kneeled down beside Auxilium once again and gently held his shoulder.   
"Now, I want you to say a few words about you planet and then send that flower down the river" she smiled at him. A minuscule tear had already began to bubble in the corner of his right eye. 

Auxilium took a few deep breaths before speaking.   
"Quexplex, you were a good planet. You were my home for many years and gave lots of my friends happy memories for a while..." he paused to let out a choked breath "but now I have to say goodbye to you" he whimpered. Nanna patted his shoulder sympathetically.   
"Now let go" she whispered. He bent down at the waters edge and carefully placed the flower on its surface. Clear, perfect circular ripples formed on the waters surface as the plant began to slowly drift away down river. 

Auxilium and Nanna watched it float down the river for a while before it became too small to see.   
He took in a deep breath before looking down at the small blue flower still in his hand. Nanna sat in silence, watching him as tried to regain control to speak.   
"You were my best friend, you looked after me my whole life. You were like a mother to me. Now it's time to let you go and be free. I will miss you and I will always love you" he whimpered, holding the delicate flower close to his face. A tear dripped from his right eye. He took in a deep breath and placed a small kiss on one of its petals. Nanna smiled at his bravery and courage, patting his back for comfort. He closed his eyes before leaning down and placing the flower on the waters surface. 

They watched in silence as the flower made its way down stream, slightly bobbing side to side as it was pulled along by the current.   
"...good bye Q697" he whispered to himself as they watched the nearly invisible spec of the flower begin its descent into the vast space above. 

Nanna hugged him in close to her and patted his head. He snivelled slightly into her shoulder but these weren't tears of sadness, they were tears of joy. He had finally let go. 

\-----------------------------------

They stayed at the rivers edge for a while, just watching the steady flow of the water. Listening to it, how calming it was. The wind gentle brushed through Auxilium's fur, they felt almost like fingers patting his head. For a moment he thought they were and looked around only to see nothing. 

Auxilium was the first to stand up, his time here is over now. He didn't want to stay here anymore because he had nothing left to say except goodbye. Nanna groaned as she got up from the rocky floor.   
"You okay?" She asked down at him.   
"Better than ever!" He exclaimed with a smile. Nanna grinned with happiness before crouching down and scoping him into her arms.   
"Now what happens?"   
"Well, it's usually tradition that people that accompany the mourner get them a gift. I know there's a sweet little market on the other side of the planet we could go to, I have the perfect gift in mind" She stated before moving toward the tall grass. 

He beamed with joy and sat in her arms, taking on all of his surroundings. As they pressed on into the meadow, Auxilium looked over Nanna's shoulder. The top of the river was the only thing that could be seen as it made its way into the atmosphere.   
"Goodbye" he whispered under his breath. 

He hated saying goodbye but sometimes you have to say goodbye to old friends, so you can move on and make new ones. He hummed a small tune as they moved through the grassy field, Nanna was whistling along with him and laughing. This was going to be a happy day.


	8. Chapter 8

The market was busy and bustling, people hollered about their merchandise and haggled with impatient customers. Nanna kept a firm grasp on Auxilium's hand, she knew that many strangers with dark purposes lurked everywhere even on this peaceful planet. Auxilium looked around in wonder and awe. This place was amazing to him, the diverse people, the changing scents and the many new noises. Nanna scouted out for a particular stall, scanning over the heads of passers and glancing at the many tables. That was until she spotted it, standing silently in the corner. Nanna looked down at her right hand to see it was empty. Her heart sank and panic set it. Nanna looked up and frantically searched the crowds. He was so small it would be near impossible to see him through the thick shrouds of people.   
"Auxilium!" She cried out for him. A few passers looked up at her then continued about their day. "Please have you seen a small child, he's orange and very fuzzy. He-he looks like a spoon" she questioned anyone that passed, getting the same response. 

"No. sorry" 

She was fully panicking now, imagining the worst. He's too small to be on his own. He could be kidnapped or eaten! She held her chest and took a few deep breaths before calling out again. "Auxilium! Auxilium! Where are you?!" She exclaimed, tears forming in her eyes as she got no response. 

Then she heard it. It was faint and almost went unheard due to the incessant muttering of the crowds but she heard it, his small little giggle. Nanna zoned in on the small noise and turned to see him, standing in front of a man on the floor. The man seemed to be homeless and dirty. Auxilium was talking to him, obviously cheering him up by the look of the smile on the mans face. Nanna rushed over to him, not caring how many people she shoved to get to him. 

Auxilium flinched slightly when he felt a hand on his shoulder but his slight panic soon turned to joy when he looked to see Nanna standing above him.   
"Auxilium! What did I tell you? You had me worried sick!" She exclaimed.   
"Oh sorry but I saw Louie here sitting all alone and I wanted to give him some company" he smiled up at her, pointing at the male beggar on the floor. She gave a small sigh, she couldn't stay mad at his pure, innocent heart. Nanna knelt down to be eye level with him and smiled.   
"Well thats very thoughtful and kind of you but you can't wander off like that. I almost had a heart attack, I thought I'd lost you"

'I thought I lost you'

He frowned and jumped into her arms.   
"I'm sorry Nanna, I didn't mean to scare you" he snivelled into her shoulder. She patted his back and hushed him.   
"It's fine, just don't do it again, okay?" she smiled at him. He nodded in response and looked up at her with a smile.   
"I promise I wasn't gunna hurt him" Louie stated from the floor. "He just showed up and wanted to talk to me cause he said I seemed lonely"   
Nanna glanced down at the man, giving him a small smile.   
"Thank you for looking after my little Auxilium but we must be off, good day" and before Louie or Auxilium could say another word she had barged straight back into the crowd of people. 

Nanna shoved through the sea of people, still holding Auxilium in her arms, she wasn't letting him out of her sight again. It took a while of weaving through the mass of people before she stopped before a small stall. Multiple shoes of different colours, shapes and sizes were proudly displayed.   
"I thought for your gift I'd get you some shoes, pick out which ever ones you want" Nanna stated before putting him down, so he could get a better look.  
"What's a shoe?" He asked as he picked up and inspected a green flip flop.  
"They go on your feet" she said, looking at a pair of red boots. He nodded in understanding and put the weird shoe down.   
"What kind are you looking for? I've got many types of shoes" the man behind the stall stated. He was purple, long and fuzzy with giant hands and one big eye.   
"Oh we're just trying to find something special for Auxilium here, we visited the river pacem today" she whispered to the merchant and smiled over at Auxilium who was looking at a tall black high heel. He looked rather confused as he inspected its shape and poked himself in the eye with the heel. He flinched and placed it back on the table, his eye watering with pain.   
"Hmmmm.....I think I got the perfect shoe for you" he rhymed before rummaging below the counter. Auxilium waited in suspense for the man to show him these so called perfect shoes.   
"You might be more interested in these" the merchant stated as he presented a pair of blue sneakers. They had black straps and had the new shoe smell. Auxilium leaned over the table to get a better look before the merchant handed them to him. Nanna smiled at him and rubbed his head as he looked over the new shoes.   
"What do you think darling?" She asked and knelt down to be eye level with him.   
"These are amazing!" He exclaimed with a huge smile. The merchant chuckled to himself at the child's enthusiasm.   
"Well you're going to need socks with those otherwise they'd be mighty uncomfortable" he stated before presenting two white socks with black and yellow stripes. Nanna took the socks from the man and made Auxilium sit on the floor as she helped him try them on.

They fit like a glove. Auxilium curled his toes and moved his feet around, getting used to the new feeling of shoes on his feet.   
"How do they feel?" Nanna asked and helped him to his feet.   
"Great" he finished his statement with a joyful smile. 

Nanna turned to face the merchant and pulled out her purse.   
"How much?" She asked as she rummaged through her purse to find and change.   
"Oh...keep 'em" he stated and looked down a Auxilium, who was now trying and failing to walk normally. He was stumbling around like a foal taking its first steps. He fell over a lot and repeated apologies to everyone he bumped into.   
"I lost my wife last year....I had to visit the river by myself.....I never got a gift from anyone but I think that little guy needs it more than me" he stated in a hushed tone, not taking his eyes off of Auxilium, that was now just standing perfectly still too scared to move i case he lost his balance.   
"Thank you" Nanna whispered and patted his hand. The man smiled sheepishly before feeling her pull away and go to collect Auxilium, who was now sitting in the floor trying to get up. 

He steadied his legs, supported himself with his arms, his tongue stuck out in concentration and stuck his but in the air. Nanna chuckled slightly to herself as she approached the child trying to get onto his newly shoed feet. She took pity on the small alien and helped to lift him onto his feet. She then grasped his hand and guided him through the crowds of people. 

Auxilium stumbled and tripped on his new shoes, trying hard not to fall on his face. Nanna often had to help keep him from falling and pulling him up by his hand. Nanna guided him toward a small diner entitled "Jolphs joint!".   
"You hungry?" She asked looking down at him. He nodded his head in response and held his stomach.   
Nanna smiled at him before leading him up the stairs into the restaurant.

Inside wasn't nearly as busy as outside. Few customers seated themselves in the booths and a semi asleep waitress stood at the counter. The interior was a mixture of different shades of purple. It was rather displeasing to the eye, all that purple. Nanna scouted out an empty booth and escorted Auxilium toward it. 

The cushions were saggy and the table was to quite a large extent the stickiest thing he had ever touched. His fur stuck to the table and had to pry his hand off. Nanna watched in mild shock as he flung his freed hand against the booth chair with a resounding clap on the leather. Nanna plucked a menu for the holder at the end of the table. It had dog eared corners and a few mystery stains were dotted around it. She skimmed over the menu, everything sounded not very pleasant. Finally her eyes stopped at triple pickle pie. He might like that. It was sweet, soft and didn't have to much sugar, he already is kind of hyper.   
"Ever had pie before?" She asked, looking up from her menu to see him looking at his fur stuck to the table.   
"What's a pie?" He asked innocently as he looked up to meet her gaze.   
"Of course" she whispered with a smile before looking back at the menu. 

A waitress suddenly appeared beside their table. Her face had a stiff melancholy expression, she coughed into one of her six hands and tapped her note pad with her chewed pencil.   
"No pets in the dinner, that includes monkeys" she stated in a droll voice. Auxilium and Nanna shared a look of confusion. The waitress waited at the end of the table staring down at Nanna with sort of sassy slash couldn't care less expression.   
"I'm sorry. What?" Nanna broke the awkward silence that was beginning to make Auxilium feel uncomfortable and shrink slightly under the table.   
"Oh is he a cat? Yeah, they ain't allowed in here either" the waitress stated, putting one of her hands on her hip.   
"He....he's a child, a Quex..Quex"  
"Plexis"   
"Yes, a Quexplexis. We are just here to order....we've had a rather emotional day.." she stated the last part before looking over at Auxilium, who was now beginning to relax and unfurl himself from under the table.   
"Oh...." the woman took a long, hard look at Auxilium before smiling (well I wouldn't really call it a smile, more like a small tug at her lips before returning to her note pad).   
"What'll it be?" She tapped her note pad with her pen once again. Nanna then picked up the menu once again to select their meals.   
"Oh, one triple pickle pie and a vegetarian zam sandwich" she stated with a kind smile. The waitress wrote it down and just as quickly as she appeared she was gone. Darting toward the kitchen and out of sight. 

"Nanna, what's a pet?" Auxilium questioned. Nanna looked at him for a second before looking out of the window, scouting through the crowds.   
"It's like an animal you keep as a friend" she explained and pointed toward a very tall woman walking and large green canine creature. Auxilium looked wide eyed at it, mouth gaping.   
"Can we get a pet?" He asked hopefully. Nanna chuckled slightly at his request.  
"Sorry my dear but a pet is a big responsibility, just ask my sister she has twenty two axolotls" she stated. Auxilium frowned slightly at her answer but he soon became interested once again.   
"You have a sister?" He asked excitedly, leaning over the table to talk to her. She looked happily at him before speaking.   
"I have many sisters but that is all I will tell you, I'm not really aloud to spread the locations of my kind" the last part of her sentence she whispered being cautious if anyone was to overhear her. Auxilium nodded in understanding and sat back down in his seat. Being surprisingly quiet. 

"Nanna..what's a vegetar-vegenti-"  
"Vegetarian?" She interrupted.  
"Yeah" Auxilium cheered with a smile.   
"Oh it's when someone doesn't eat meat" Nanna stated.   
"What's meat?"   
"It's food...made out of dead animals" she whispered quietly down at him, trying not to disrupt the other customers enjoying this meal.   
"WHAT!?" He exclaimed, jumping out of his seat. She reached out to sit him back down because of customers began to stare at their booth.   
"Shh,shh,shh. It's okay, your not going to eat any meat and you don't have to, you could be a vegetarian like me, if you want?" She soothed him with her calm tone and stroked his arm. He gave out some deep breaths and purred slightly at the sensation on his arm. He slowly sat back down in his seat.   
"Nanna...I want to be a vegimaterian" he stated quietly and he peeled his fur imprint off if the table. She smiled at him and was about to pat his head but the waitress arrive with there food. She simply placed them on the table and left with out a word. 

Nanna silently grumbled to herself about the poor service before looking down at Auxilium. He was looking oddly at the meal place before it. He then sniffed it, licked his lips and raised his hand to eat it with his fingers. She caught him before his fingers touched the pie and gave him a fork. Auxilium cheerfully smiled at her before stabbing it with his utensil and taking a bite. His taste buds exploded! This was by far the best thing he has ever tasted! Way, way, way better than any hydration cube. He gave a joyous smile to Nanna before continuing. The oracle just watched him enjoy his first ever pie and then started her zam sandwich. 

After a few minutes of uninterrupted eating Auxilium broke the silence.   
"Nanna....how did you do that thing?" He questioned as he picked up the crumbs on his plate.   
"What thing?" She asked, placing her knife and fork on her plate.   
"When we went from one place to here by closing our eyes" He explained and used his hands to demonstrate what he meant.   
Her eyes softened as she realised what he was talking about.   
"Oh, that was material and spiritual manifestation, my child" she smiled and rummaged through her purse for some money.   
"Can I do that?"   
"I can teach you if you want" she smiled and placed the money on the counter. Auxilium' face lit up with surprise and joy. Nanna chuckled to herself and watched as he licked the plate clean.


	9. Chapter 9

Auxilium had awoken to a brand new day, the sun was proudly shining above the clouds and the birds were singing their joyous tune. Nanna had been waiting for him to wake up, eager to start the day and teach him something amazing. 

Auxilium yawned with a stretch as he crawled out of his bed and followed in pursuit of Nanna, who had marched out of the bedroom toward the kitchen. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day after all. 

Auxilium stared at his breakfast for a while, a slight look of confusion on his face.   
"What's wrong?" Nanna questioned as she looked up at him.   
"Can't we have pie?" He asked hopefully.   
"You don't eat pie for breakfast, my child" she smiled, "now eat up, you are going to need your energy" Nanna waved her finger down at plate, guiding his attention back to eating. He frowned slightly at the 'no pie for breakfast rule' but toast and eggs were nice too. He grabbed a slice of the golden food, crumbs falling into his fur as he pulled it up to his mouth. The delicate crunch sounded so sublime to him. The texture of it was so much better than the chunky dryness of a hydration cube. Yes, toast really was a close second to triple pickle pie. 

\----

It was about midday when Nanna beckoned him to join her in the living room. She was sat cross legged on the floor, a really nice smelling candle was lit in the far corner of the room. Auxilium joyfully ran into the room and stood beside her. Nanna had a look of complete relaxation and concentration on her face. Her hood was down and her headdress was gone, allowing Auxilium to see her third eye. It was wide open, different image of different people and timelines ran across it, almost too quickly to identify anything that was happening. 

"Sit down and clear your mind" she ordered with a calm tone. Auxilium smiled and obeyed her. He sat down and closed his eyes, trying so hard to clear his mind. He held out his tongue as he did so before everything went white. It was like his eyes were open and he had stepped into a gleaming abyss.   
"Good, now think of the kitchen, all its details, how it smells, how it looks, what it feels like" Nanna'scalm, collected voice came from beside him. Guiding him and making him feel safe. 

He did as she said and thought of the kitchen. It was big, the floor was always cold, it always had a smell of Nanna's old timey potpourri and cooker always made a weird clicking sound. As he thought about it his body began to feel weightless, his head felt lighter and some hair on his fingertips stood on end.   
"You're doing great, now just open your eyes" she whispered to the side of him. Her words made him feel safe. He took in a deep breath before carefully opening his eyes. 

He was in the kitchen. 

A wave of confusion washed over him. He blinked to make sure he wasn't still in that dream like haze. 

Nope. 

He blinked again and again but he was still in the kitchen. Auxilium extended out a hand and touched the wooden table, it was firm and his fur grazed against the deep grooves in the wood. The faint smell of potpourri wafted by, he looked up to see the stove clicking away as usual. This was the kitchen. He had teleported himself in to the kitchen. A smile of glee widened on his face before darting back into the living room. 

Nanna was staring up at him with a kind smile.  
"How do you feel?" She asked with a soft tone. Auxilium opened his mouth to answer but silenced himself. He stood just a couple feet before her, closed his eyes and took in a deep breath before poof! 

"I feel great!" He exclaimed from behind her, making her jump slightly. Nanna looked down to see his wide grin. She loved his smile, it was so wide and big yet it hid such sorrow. Nanna was about to pay his head but before her slender hand could reach his fuzz he was gone yet again. 

"Over here Nanna!" He cheered from across the room. She only caught a glimpse of him before he was gone. 

"Here I am!" 

"Now I'm over here!" 

"This way Nanna!" 

"Nanna look over here!" 

"Auxilium you might want to stop soon" Nanna stated quietly trying to keep track of his appearances and disappearances.   
"Aww why? I'm having a blast" he smiled from the couch before vanishing and landing beside her.   
"Because you'll use all your energy and will get a-"  
"Ow my head" he groaned and clutched onto it.   
"A headache" she stated after him and scooped him up in her arms. His head was pounding and he felt very weak. His eye lids were growing heavy with the urge to sleep.   
"You're energy drained, you need to sleep, my child. I'm suprised how much you could take, I get drained after about two" she smiled and stroked his head. Auxilium purred slightly at the touch and began to slip into unconsciousness. Nanna stroked his fur until the familiar sound of him snoring became consistent. 

Nanna smiled down at him and settled him on the couch. He really was flat out, it looked as if nothing could wake him from that slumber. He looked so peaceful and content. I wonder what he dreamed of, maybe of people lost to time that only survived in is memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a cartoon but I always wondered how Wander could appear in different frames at the same time like in the helper and the good deed. So I thought why not spiritual and physical manifestation. 
> 
> Also in the void, wander gets very excited about being in this blank space. I always thought that it was him finally being able to play with his friends again because a simulation of his mind is a lot more real feeling than dreaming.


	10. Chapter 10

Three hours had past and Auxilium had just began to stir from his slumber. Murmuring as he began to twitch and awaken. Slowly his eyelids opened and he sat up, taking in a large breath as he looked wide eye around the room. He heard Nanna chuckle from the the chair next to him. Auxilium looked up to see her knitting as all ways.   
"Good evening sleepy head, How are you feeling?" She asked, setting her needles aside. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and tasted around his mouth, oh it tasted really weird. He turned his head to answer but a slight twinge in his spine made him ache. He groaned and tried to stretch, a loud pop came from behind him as he gave a sigh of relief. As though he had done it many a time before.   
"You have a crick in your forth vertebrae, do you not?" She inquired before getting out of her chair. Auxilium looked up at her a little confused, vertebrae? What in the forty two galaxies was a vertebrae?   
"I-i just have a bad back when I wake up" he stated, pointing to his spine as he watched her sit beside him. The couch dipped as she sat forcing him to lean in closer to her. 

She hummed to herself as she checked his back.   
"From sleeping on a rock bed for five hundred years I'm guessing?" She asked him, stroking a warm hand down his spine.   
"Probably" he shrugged "Q697 always had a bad back" he stated quietly. Nanna looked at him with soft eyes, her hand rubbing his back gently unsure of how he was going to react.  
"I'm hungry" Auxilium told her, a hand on his stomach as it growled.   
She smiled at his statement and took her hand away from the small one's back.   
"Well, good thing dinner is almost finished" Nanna stated and ruffled his fur atop his head. Auxilium closed his eyes and purred with a smile, leaning into the touch. 

Her hands were so warm. Why were they so warm? He began to focus a little more on the heat emanating from them. He had never been this warm and he wears a thick coat of fur all year round. Her fingers running through his fur made him purr with happiness.   
"Why are your hands so warm?" a asked quietly almost not realising he was talking aloud. Nanna stopped and removed her hand from his head, making Auxilium open his eyes. She then began to rub her hands together before they started to glow a warm orange colour. She then separated her hands and held them inches apart fro a while. Auxilium watched in awe at what she was doing. Nanna then presented her hands, palm up, to him.   
"Reiki" she stated with a smile. Auxilium hesitated before reaching out and touching her hands. They were warm, one would say they were hot.   
"How'd you do that?" He asked in wonder, gazing up at her. She chuckled slightly before responding. She took her hands away and repeated the action she had done just before.   
"A build up of energy created by motion" Nanna stated before presenting her palms to him once again. Auxilium gawked at her mouth open before trying it. Rubbing his hands together, feeling some static electricity build in his fur before they began to glow slightly. He felt heat rise in his hands and his smile widened. Auxilium beamed up with pride up at Nanna, showing her his slightly glowing hands. Nanna smiled at him and patted his head once more.

He loved it when Nanna stroked him with her large, warm hands. He never really knew why but it just felt familiar almost natural in a way although he was never really stroked, more like hit or dragged or dusted down. Never stroked with loving, warm hands. Even if he didn't know why he liked it he sure knew one thing , that being stroked is the second best feeling ever, next to helping that is. 

The giant blue woman then stood up and gracefully walked across the room toward the kitchen. She stopped in the door way and gestured for him to follow with a wave of her hand. Auxilium grinned before jumping off of the couch and running in pursuit of her. 

\-----------

Nanna sighed as she tried and failed for the sixth time to get Auxilium to settle down and sleep. He giggled yet again before apologising and closing his eyes. Nanna held her breath for a few seconds, hoping this time he had actually gone to sleep but her hope was met with disappointment when Auxilium snickered, opened his eyes and sat up. 

She sighed yet again and sat beside him on his bed.   
"Auxilium please go to sleep" she pleaded, her eyes sagging slightly from exhaustion.   
"Sorry, sorry" he apologised, lips cracking a smirk as he tried to focus. Auxilium laid back down on the mattress.   
"Thank you, goodnight my child" she smiled and was about to stand up but he giggled yet again. Nanna groaned with tiredness in her voice. 

"I'm sorry but it was that nap. I just feel so energetic! Woo hoo!" Auxilium cheered, jumping slightly in the bed. Nanna made a slight face of frustration before taking a deep breath and smiling. She had a plan, or rather foresaw a plan.   
"How about I tell you a story?" Nanna asked, sitting back down beside him, the bed dipping as she did so.   
"Sure!" He beamed and laid back down, shuffling under the covers to get comfortable. Nanna grinned slightly and began. 

She wove an intricate tale of rugged knights, fearsome dragons and pretty princesses. The imagination and detail caused Auxilium to hang on her every word. He focused so hard that he began to feel tired, well no one had ever told him a story let alone a story as detailed as this one. Nanna looked down at him every now and then, seeing how far he was from slumber. He was very close. His eyes were dropping, smile faltering and constantly yawning. She needed to wrap this up soon. 

"And so the knight saved the princess and they lived happily ever after" Nanna concluded and in the nick of time, Auxilium looked like he was ready to fall asleep.   
"The end" she stated finally just as his eyes closed and he gave a small sigh. Nanna smiled and wiped over her eyes, wow she was really tired. 

Nanna looked at the slumbering child beside her and smiled. He looked so calm and peaceful. Nanna leant down and kissed his forehead, his fuzz tickling her lips. She then stood up and walked tiredly across the room toward the door. Suddenly Nanna heard him stir behind her, she froze and looked back to the bed. 

"Nanna..." he groaned slightly, eyes open just a crack.   
"Yes my child" she answered in a soft tone, hoping he would go back to sleep.   
"One day I'm going to save a princess" Auxilium stated in a groggy voice, he was obviously tired. Nanna smiled at his statement before answering.   
"I'm sure you will my child, now get some rest" she stated softly, waiting for him to sleep before turning into the hall and going to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we have wanders fixation on Saving a princess. Also the Eason for wanders uself reiki is because he actually does it in the show. If you rewatch 'the buddies' you see him rubbing his hand together to build up heat. Which in turn makes him feel so warm that his hug makes hater fall asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Nanna is the one that has to let go.

400 years had past. Nanna and Auxilium had been living happily in the sanctuary. Everyday she would take him somewhere new and exciting. One time she even took him to go see this really old lady called miss Mertle and these really funny looking creatures, I think Nanna called them mooplexians, but that's for another time.

Auxilium was happy living here with Nanna, it felt good to have a home where someone loved and cared for you. Nothing like on Quexplex. Sure he still missed everyone but that wound had healed over with time. Auxilium sometimes found himself thinking about what Q697 would have thought of the universe that was just too far from her reach. On those nights tears would be shed but mainly tears of joy that she is now getting to live the greatest adventure of all on the other side. After the years had past many details had become fuzzy, like how to pronounce his species name for no one ever called him by it. He began to loose the detail of Bert's face and what the bunks felt like but he never forgot what Q697 looked like, what she sounded like or what she acted like. 

Over the 400 years Auxilium had grown taller just by a few centimetres and his fur had even fluffed out a bit. Even over the 400 years he may have developed some bad habits for example, having an incessant need to know, to find something out probably from being unable to know all his life then finally having all the answers. He can barley contain himself if Nanna says she has a surprise waiting for him. Other vices included his need to help everyone which Nanna was proud of and encouraged it. She would always say 'the universe is full of people that are so ignorant that they refuse to grow, that why we need people like you to help them'. Auxilium took that remark with pride and everywhere they went he was sure to help. 

Yes the 400 years were excellent for both of them. Nanna had the child she could never have and Auxilium got the childhood he was robbed of. 

But as the saying goes, all good things must come to an end. 

It was nearing midnight on the planet Zebtrat, the entire city was at peace. Everyone slumbering apart from the train station that ran hourly. Inside the sanctum everything was quiet and still, like a detailed work of art just waiting for the artist to add one wrong brush stroke to turn it to ruins. 

Nanna burst out into the hallway, eyes wide and gasping like she had been woken up by a horrid vision. She put a hand to her head, trying her best to block out the vision playing in her mind. Down the hall she ran, bare feet slapping against the hard wood floor. 

She stood before Auxiliums room and tried to compose herself, she didn't want to panic him. Gently she pushed on the door, letting it creak loudly as it opened up wide. Auxilium laid there peacefully slumbering unaware of what Nanna had foreseen.  
"Auxilium, darling" she said quietly, stroking his head to try and wake him. He groaned as his eyelids opened and sat up.   
"Nanna?" He questioned in a small voice as he rubbed sleep from his eyes. She smiled momentarily at his innocence.   
"Come on, were going on a little trip" she whispered and brushed his fur with her fingers. 

\---

She held him close to her chest before manifesting herself down the mountain to the city below. Auxilium was still rather tired and hasn't really understood where they were going. He just lulled in her arms as she raced over to the train station. Being as quiet as possible to not wake anyone. 

The station was bright, it hurt Auxilium's eyes as he squinted into the light. Nanna scanned the area for the ticket booths, giving a small sigh as she spotted one. 

"How many?" The cashier droned, no doubt she was tired to.   
"Just one child please" Nanna replied. Both Auxilium and the cashier girl made a slight face of confusion. Wasn't Nanna coming?   
"Here ya go" the girl droned as she passed her the tickets.   
"Thanks" Nanna smiled before snatching the ticket from her hands and rushing toward the train. 

On the platform she set Auxilium down and nelt beside him.   
"Auxilium, I love you so so so much but I can't go on this journey with you" she stated, a small quiver in he voice as she tried not to cry. His innocent face making an expression of panicked confusion.   
"Why not?" He questioned, grabbing hold of her hand and squeezing slightly. She bit her lip trying hard not to cry or make a scene.   
"You are destined for greatness my child, you are destined to walk along the stars and help so many people but you need to do this on your own, I cannot accompany you any longer" she stated, trying to remain calm and strong. Auxilium' heart began to crack slightly, he was going to be alone again. With no one to love him. To be afraid and hungry and cold and alone. He couldn't bare to be alone again.   
"But Nanna I want to stay with y-"his pleading with interrupted by Nanna shushing him gently.   
"Please darling, I won't let you be alone ever again, I will always be with you. Please I...I just need you to go out and help the world"

'We need help' 

Q697's words from long ago still rang through his mind making him feel calm but also nauseous at the same time.   
"I need you to go out and help all the deserving souls that need it the most, I want you to get on this train to the next planet and I want you to do what you do best, I want you to go out and spread love and compassion and niceness and help. Lord knows there are people out their that need it" she smiled and combed her warm fingers through his fur. He closed his eyes shut, trying to stop the tears but it didn't help. Lone tears dribbled down his face as he nodded in agreement.   
"But please try to stay safe" she whispered before planting a small kiss on his fore head. Auxilium lept into her arms and squeezed. Nanna squeezed back, hating the fact that this would be the last time she ever got to hold him, feel his fur or hear his sweet little voice. She sobbed quietly into his fur before a droning voice over the tannoy disrupted the touching scene.   
"Train 6 platform 697 preparing departure" 

Nanna looked down at the small child in her arms, he had grown so much, healed giant emotional wounds and always looked on the brighter side of existence. Nanna stroked his tuft of fur a final time before gently putting him down, wiping his tearstained fur with her hand.   
"Come on dear, time to go" she whispered her voice cracking slightly with sadness. Auxilium nodded and turned to get on the train before Stopping.   
"Nanna..." he paused. "What does my name mean?" He asked. Nanna smiled at his question making her think of the day she found him in the street, muddied and beaten.   
"Help giver" she said quietly with a smile. Auxilium smiled slightly, his expression rising.  
"I love you Nanna" he stated with that joyful look he wore so well.   
"I love you too" she stated before the second announcement came over the tannoy and people began to pile onto the train. 

They shared one final look before Auxilium wandered into the train and sat in one of the booths. It was comfy inside and surprisingly quite. He looked out of the window to see Nanna waiting patiently on the platform, smiling slightly as the doors closed and the wheels began to gain traction on the non existent tracks against the vastness of space. 

Soon the train was shooting across the galaxy, looking like a tiny blip against the infinite stars and planets.

Nanna closed her eyes and took in a deep breath feeling she had fulfilled her purpose. Letting out a long sigh as a giant comet crashed into the planet. Tearing up the earth into a viscous inferno. In those mere seconds Zentrat was gone, the sanctum was gone and Nanna was now walking the same route as Q697 and the other Quexplexis'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a better way to start off the new year than with sadness. Sorry I haven't posted in very long but the holidays have been busy.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took so long to update I've just had so many exams, it's not the best chapter ever but hope you guys enjoy.

Warily he stepped off of the platform and into the bustling train station. He looked up at the crowds of people before a wave of confidence washed over him, must be lots of new friends and people to help in this crowd. Pleased with his assumption his skipped head on into the sea of people. 

He was pushed, shoved and almost tripped up about five times. It was like a game off pin ball, him being the ball. From person to person he was bounced and pushed in every direction. Luckily before he was sick from all the movement he was spat out by the crowd onto the porch of a small shop. He might have some better luck in there he thought and matched in. 

The bell of the shops door opening made him jump slightly and look up in awe. He then started to move the door back and forth, causing the bell to ring continuously. This was the coolest thing ever. The bell frantically being hit back and forth, the high pitched ringing almost unbearable.   
"May I help you?" A women's voice asked him in a sharp tone. Auxilium looked up to see a pale blue woman with large glasses and a pointed nose sneering down at him.   
"Oh, no but I was wondering if I could help you!" He cheered, letting go off the door to turn and face her.   
"No help needed!" She snapped and forcefully pushed him out of the door back onto the the platform. 

He stood outside the door for a few minutes, stunned slightly at what happened. He shook it off with a smile and trotted down the platform, staying close to the wall as to not be sucked back into the mass of bustling people. He listened to the constant murmur of the impatient crowd and thought of Zentrat's station. 

Zentrat's station was so quite, only a few people hanging around as they waited for the train. The serene landscape of the shadow covered landscape calming him as he said his final goodbye to Nanna. Auxilium remembered the stars that gleamed across the eternity of space from the leather seat of the train booth. 

He took in a calming breath as his focus settled back into the present. Letting the drowning sound of impatient people shoving against each other become clearer. Suddenly he heard the small cries for help at the far end of the platform. Their pleas shrouded by the loud clacking of the trains. The need to help began to grow within him. Maybe they were in trouble? Maybe it was a life or death situation? Maybe they were lost? A sickly feeling of familiarity flooded through him and before he knew it he was running toward the source. 

He manoeuvred his way through the crowd, trying his best to stay polite as he pushed past them. People grumbled as he tripped over their feet or barged on their shoulders. Until he fell flat on his face, his body landing with a dull thud against the ground. He groaned in pain and annoyance as he lifted his aching frame from the floor.   
"Oh my stars, are you okay?" An elderly voice asked in concern. Auxilium turned to the source to see an elderly woman standing above him. Her face was pale and wrinkled. Wide framed glasses sat upon the bridge of her small nose. 

Auxilium's eyes softened and he swiftly got back onto his feet to greet her.   
"I'm fine thank you, how are you?" He asked in a soft tone as he extended a hand of kindness. She smiled sweetly at his gesture and clasped her three wrinkled fingers around his hand before shaking it.   
"Oh I'm fine dear, but I do need a spot of help with my bags" she pointed a finger down at the overflowing bags. Auxilium's heart had a short fluttering feeling at the notation of helping someone in need. Just like saving a princess. 

Gladly he bent down and took the bags in hand. Man these were heavier than he thought but years of wielding a pick axe and pummelling into rock did help with his strength. Auxilium gave a small groan as he began to walk alongside the elderly lady. He tried his best to keep up with her quick short steps as she navigated swiftly through the crowds. He astonished at how she could move through the sea of impatient people so effortlessly. He pushed that thought to the back of his mind and began to find his way through the crowd after her. 

He finally emerged from the crowd to see the lady sitting on a bent chair, purse in her lap and waiting patiently for him.   
"Oh thank you dear" she smiled and hopped off the bench to take the bags herself. "my cab should be here soon, I'm sure I'll be fine" the old woman stated with a frail smile as she took hold of the bags. Auxilium smiled back at her.   
"Well..it never hurts to help" he stated, a twang of familiarity rang through his ears at the words. 

'it never hurts to help, right?'

Q697's words caused a sudden odd feeling to rush over him. Usually he felt sad when reminded of her but this time it felt like a build up joy surging through him. Starting in his left toe, rising up through his gutty works, making his heart fuzz with warmth, passing through that dangly thing at top of his mouth- what on Zentrat did Nanna call it? Then finally his skull buzzed with happiness. This was an extraordinary felling! Like nothing he has ever felt before. He wanted to feel like this always, like being hugged by Nanna and Q967 and anyone else he could think of. 

After the feeling had calmed down he realised he was standing alone in the train station. Huh, she must have got her cab. Auxilium looked over his shoulder to see a small town just on the horizon. He smiled to himself and then set off, on another adventure. Feeling more loved than ever.


	13. Chapter 13

The street lights created a soft glow to the evening and a warm ambiance swept through the slumbering city. Auxilium looked around him in exhausted awe, it had taken him three hours to walk from the train station to this city. The Stars above him provided some comfort as they made him think of home and the times he would sit with Nanna, just gazing at the stars. 

A cool breeze of the night swept past him, causing his orange fur to prickle. He shivered at the sensation before redirecting his focus on the goal at hand- finding somewhere to sleep. Auxilium' eyes felt droopy as he scanned the empty street, this town was so much quieter that the the train station. It was rather amazing how silence could fall muffle all evidence of life in so little time. His shoe clad feet paced forward on the cold pavement. A yawn rose from the base of his diaphragm until it threatened to push past his lips. Sleepily, he lifted his fuzzy hand over his mouth and slowly blinked his eyes. 

He felt drowsiness over come him, it was always hard to resist sleep when he was so exhausted. This mainly happened when he spent the day zipping around the sanctum. A smile crept upon his face at the fond memory- Nanna chasing after him, Auxilium giggling with glee as he disappeared and reappearing with ease. Warmth crept up his spine and he turned to see the mouth of an alley. 

It wasn't the first time he'd slept in an alley and it certainly wasn't the first time he'd slept upon a stone surface. He slowly walked toward the alley to find a small cardboard box propped up against the wall. He bent down onto his knees and crawled inside the box.

The wind rattled the walls of cardboard but it was bearable, he'd slept in worse conditions after all. Auxilium hugged his body close to himself, trying his best to get into a comfortable position. He nuzzled his face into the base of the box and let out a small sigh.   
"Goodnight Nanna. Goodnight Q697" he spoke out into the darkness before allowing himself to finally fall into the depths of slumber. 

\---

The young traveller looked upon the new city with joy and hopefulness as he took his first steps within the city's walls. It had been 267 years, 267 year of wonderful traveling and freedom. He lived everyday of those year with such joy and purpose, savouring everything new. 

Auxilium marched on into the city walls, eyes wide with curiosity and a smile bright enough to dare the attention of many passers. With a skip pace walking gait he took in every detail of the new environment. Cataloging all the smells, sounds, sights, textures and yes even tastes. Lucky he had found a planet of herbivores, unlike two month ago when he accidentally set foot on a planet of carnivores that insisted he eat the delicacies they had to offer. 

A shiver ran across his spine at the memory. Putting that thought aside, he pressed on into the this bold new environment. Plants as tall as skyscrapers were everywhere, coming in all shapes and colours. Auxilium' particular favourite was the blue ones, they reminded him of Q967 and Nanna. He did miss them sorely but he had moved on and he never truly ever felt alone. Like they were always with him but just invisible. He shook his head to try and not think about it and– what is that delectable smell? 

The small alien craned his head up to follow the scent, he was so caught up in the aroma that he hadn't registered that his legs were in fact moving. Trailing after the smell like a blood hound and saliva pooling in his mouth. Auxilium barely noticed where he was going until– 

BANG! 

He walked head first into a solid block. Auxilium reeled back a few paces to see he had actually walked head on into the source of the smell. It was a medium sized kart, metallic silver colour and appeared to be serving food. The roasted vegetables on a stick seemed to befit the enticing smell and looked as good as let on. Auxilium's mouth watered involuntary, it had been a while since he'd had something substantial to eat but things like that never held him down. 

His eyes looked up beyond the steam of the grill to see a woman looking down at him but she didn't seem to able to see due to a dark blue bandage wrapped around the top half of her face. She was long and slender, with a pale lilac complexion.   
"Hello" she hummed in a silky voice but something else hid behind it, a sort of twang to her accent. A small smile beamed from her face as she peered down upon the young traveler.   
"Hello!" He cheered back with a smile that matched her own. "My name is Auxilium and I really like the smell of what you're cooking. what is it by the way?" He chirped in his usual happy tone. 

The woman's expression went soft as she grabbed hold of her spatula.   
"Ya sound hungry, why don't you try some?" She smiled and handed him a stick. Auxilium's face lit up with humbleness as he took it from her three fingered hand.   
"Oh thank you, I haven't eaten in quite a while" the small alien nodded before taking his first bite. 

Flavour exploded upon his tongue as the ingredients entered his mouth. He had never tasted anything nearly as good as this since the triple pickle pie on Fidelitar with Nanna. Auxilium looked up at the kind woman to see her peering down at him with an expression of deep intent and love. Even without eyes she still held such bold expression.   
"How old are you?" She inquired while moving out from behind the stall.   
"1201" he stated nonchalantly while going in for another bite. 

The woman's expression changed with surprise at the statement.   
"My apologies I thought you were a child" she put a hand upon her breast and took a step back.   
"I am, us Quexplexis' take a really long time to grow up" Auxilium reassured whilst licking his hand clean. "Wow, that really was amazing, what's it called?" 

The woman's soft smile grew upon her face again and moved to be eye level with him.   
"Ya know I don't actually have a name for it but I'm glad ya liked it" the woman beamed with a wide grin. Auxilium looked up toward her, studying her face and gazing intently at the bandage covering her eyes. His head filled with curiosity as to how and why she needed the garment, but of course asking such a question would be rude- as Nanna once taught him. 

"I'm Dobro by the way and I'm sure sorry for sounding too forward but do you need a place to stay because you just sound to young to be alone" Dobro inquired with a soft glance down at the small alien. Auxilium's face lit up at the question, he had been sleeping rough for quite sometime now and a bed just sounded heavenly right about now.   
"Oh yes please! Thank you so much!" He rejoiced and did a small dance of glee right on the spot. Dobro smirked at the sound of his excitement before looking in the direction of the sun. She could feel the suns warmth disappearing below the horizon and let out a small sigh of exhaustion. 

The woman turned to the child and patted his head before returning to her work and clearing up for the day. 

————

Auxilium felt his heart swell slightly as he placed his hand in Dobro's while they walked down the worn track. The sunlight was almost completely gone by the time they set off back to her house. Auxilium thought of how wonderful this new direction in life could go, maybe this would be his permanent home, where he would be fed and loved and cherished for the rest of his life. Just like Nanna had done. 

The smile upon his face broadened just that little bit bigger as the promise of a new life crept closer into prospective.


End file.
